vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alakazam
|-|Alakazam= |-|Mega Alakazam= |-|Abra= |-|Kadabra= Summary Alakazam is the first ever fully evolved psychic Pokémon, and is notable for being extremely powerful. It evolves from Abra into Kadabra at level 16, and from Kadabra to Alakazam when it's traded. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Abra | Kadabra | Alakazam | Mega Alakazam Origin: Pokémon Age: Varies Gender: Varies Classification: Psychic-type Pokémon, Third form Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Powers (Mind Manipulation and Telepathy), Limited Accelerated Development (Via Exp. Elite), Water Walking (Via All-Terrain Hiker), Energy Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Type-Advantage Master and Sharpshooter), Darkness Manipulation and Ectoplasm Manipulation (Via Shadow Ball and Night Shade respectively), Limited Immunity Negation, Invisibility Negation and Illusion Negation (Via Foresight), Mind Reading (Via Foresight. Abra constantly reads the mind of everything around it.), Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Creation (Its spoons were created by its psychic power), Genius Intelligence, Precognition, Bypassing of forcefields and defense boosts, Illusion Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Teleportation, Forcefields, Levitation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Technology Manipulation (Kadabra passively causes technology to malfunction), Radiation Manipulation (Kadabra emits alpha particles), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal Pokemon), Resistance Negation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect its status effects onto others (Via Synchronize), and Can prevent indirect damage via Magic Guard), Chi Manipulation (Via Focus Blast), Light Manipulation (Via Confuse Ray), Resistance to Fighting- and Psychic- type moves (includes Mind Manipulation and Telepathy; Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis) as well as Sleep Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Soul Manipulation (Via Night Shade), Illusion Creation (Via Night Shade), Photographic Memory | Same as before, as well as amplified psychic powers, Information Analysis and Precognition (A glance at someone gives it knowledge of the course of that person’s life, from birth to death. It sends out psychic power from the red organ on its forehead to foresee its opponents' every move) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Pokémon like Horsea). | Large Town level (Comparable to other Mid-Stage Pokémon such as Charmeleon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to final stage Pokemon such as Tyranitar. Completely unfazed by Defog) | Large Mountain level (Mega Evolution gives Alakazam a massive boost. Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Pokémon such as Magnemite) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to other Pokémon of this caliber, such as Charmeleon, and is faster than before) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via telekinesis (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) Striking Strength: Below Average (Alakazam's muscles are so weak that it can't support its own body weight without using its psychic powers) Durability: Wall level normally. Multi-City Block level+ with psychic powers that are always active | Building level normally. Large Town level with psychic powers that are always active | Multi-City Block level+ normally (Should be at least comparable to Pidgey). At least Mountain level+ with psychic powers that are always active (Which aren't bypassed by Feint and the like) | Unknown normally (All of its physical strength was turned into psychic power). Large Mountain level with psychic powers that are always active (Which are not bypassed by Feint and the like) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with teleportation | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks, hundreds of kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: Twisted Spoon (Boost the power of Psychic attacks by 20%) | Alakazite Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Alakazam is extremely intelligent, smart enough to outperform a supercomputer and perform complex calculations to gain an edge in battles. It is said to have an IQ of 5,000, and never forgets what it learns Weaknesses: Dark, Ghost, and Bug moves Notable Attacks / Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Synchronize': The attacker will receive the same status condition if it inflicts a burn, poison, or paralysis to the Pokémon. *'Inner Focus': Cannot be made to flinch. *'Magic Guard': Can only be damaged by attacks. Outside forces and status conditions aren't effective. *'Instinct:' A Conquest ability. Alakazam's instinct and precognition makes it so it swiftly evade attacks. *'Life Force:' A Conquest ability. Alakazam heals every so often. *'Telepathy:' Kadabra only. Anticipates an ally's attack and dodges it. *'Trace': Mega Alakazam ability. Once Alakazam mega evolves, it copies the opponent's ability. |-|Level Up Moves= Abra *'Teleport:' Abra teleports, getting away from the opponent. Kadabra All previous moves *'Role Play:' Kadabra exchanges its passive ability with that of the opponent. Can only be learned as a Kadabra. *'Kinesis:' Kadabra's signature move. Kadabra bends one of its spoons, lowering the opponent's accuracy. *'Confusion:' Kadabra releases a weak telekinetic burst that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Disable:' Kadabra nullifies the use of the attack last used by the opponent. *'Psybeam:' Kadabra shoots a psychic energy beam that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Miracle Eye:' Kadabra stares at the opponent, which forces the next move of Kadabra's to hit and makes the opponent no longer immune to Kadabra's psychic moves. *'Reflect:' Kadabra erects a barrier that lowers the effect of physical attacks. *'Psycho Cut:' Kadabra tears at the opponent with blades of psychic power. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Recover:' Kadabra mends itself, restoring its health. *'Telekinesis:' Kadabra levitates the opponent, making them easier to hit for a while. *'Ally Switch:' Kadabra switches its position with one of its allies through teleportation. Outside of game mechanics, this shouldn't be limited to allies. *'Future Sight:' Kadabra predicts an attack, and slightly later, a move hits them. This move bypasses defensive boosts and forcefields/barriers. *'Trick:' Kadabra somehow swaps held items with the opponent. *'Night Shade:' Kadabra projects a mirage of itself that attacks the opponent, dealing a fixed amount of damage depending on how powerful Kadabra is. *'Substitute:' Kadabra creates a clone that looks exactly like itself, when the clone gets hit, it disapears. Sound moves will bypass the substitute and hit Kadabra *'Flash:' Kadabra creates a bright light that lower the foe's accuracy. Alakazam All previous moves *'Calm Mind:' Alakazam calms itself, upping its special attack and special defense. |-|Egg Moves= (All of the Evolution Line have these) *'Fire Punch:' Alakazam attacks with a flaming fist that can burn a foe. *'Ice Punch:' Alakazam attacks with a icy punch that can freeze a foe. *'Thunder Punch:' Alakazam attacks with a electric punch. Can paralyze a foe. *'Guard Split:' Alakazam can split the defense of him and his foe evenly between themselves. *'Guard Swap:' Alakazam swaps the defense of himself and his foe. *'Barrier:' Alakazam creates a barrier that increases his defense by two stages *'Encore:' Alakazam cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. *'Knock Off:' Alakazam slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move double the damage if the target has a held item. *'Psychic Terrain:' Alakazam creates a purple dome that surrounds itself ant its enemies. The dome makes attacks with priority fails and increase the damage of Psychic attacks by 50%, if the user is grounded. *'Psycho Shift:' Using its psychic power of suggestion, Alakazam transfers its status conditions to the target. *'Skill Swap:' Alakazam employs its psychic power to exchange Abilities with the target. *'Power Trick:' Alakazam employs its psychic power to switch its Attack stat with its Defense stat. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= Abra *'Zen Headbutt:' Alakazam's head glows blue and becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. It then slams its head into the opponent. *'Charge Beam:' Alakazam shoots a beam of electricity that may also raises Alakazam's Special Attack. *'Signal Beam:' Alakazam shoots a multi-color beam at the opponent that may also confuse the character. *'Psychock:' Alakazam materializes an odd psychic wave to attack the target. It attacks the enemy's defense, instead of the special defense *'Shadow Ball:' Alakazam projects a blob of shadow energy at the opponent. Kadabra All previous moves *'Dazzling Gleam:' Alakazam creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and slams into the opponent. This move hit all enemies Alakazam All previous moves *'Focus Blast:' Alakazam makes an light blue ball of energy. It then fires it at the opponent, it may also lower the target's Special Defense |-|Event Moves= *'Foresight:' Alakazam "identifies" the opponent, allowing non-corporeal entities to be hit, this also enables an evasive target to be hit. Foresight can also negate illusions and make visible invisible objects and beings. |-|TCG Moves= *'Confuse Ray:' Alakazam releases a sinister ray of light which mentally disorientates the opponent. *'Pound:' One of Alakazam's arm glows white and it strikes the opponent with it. *'Scratch:' Alakazam's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. |-|IQ Skills= (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise.) *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Alakazam will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Alakazam knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Alakazam, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: '''Alakazam will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Alakazam recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Alakazam's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Weak-Type Picker:' When near several enemies, Alakazam will target the one that have a type disadvantage. *'Gap Prober:' Alakazam can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Wary Fighter: If Alakazam misses its attack, it takes a step back to distance itself from its target. *'''Sharpshooter: Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Alakazam's moves and attacks. *'Hit-and-Runner: '''Alakazam may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'Multitalent:' Adds 5 to Alakazam's max PP. Cannot be turned off. *'Exp. Elite:' Alakazam earns extra Exp. Points after defeating enemies. *'All-Terrain Hiker:' Alakazam can walk on water, lava and valleys. *'Stair Sensor:' When she reaches a new floor, Alakazam uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'No-Charger:' The Pokémon charges then unleashes any move that normally requires 2 turns in only one turn. Powering up these charge-up moves so quickly consumes 2 PP, however. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Alakazam pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. '''Key:' Abra | Kadabra | Alakazam | Mega Alakazam Gallery 1564410414025.jpg 1568950495669.png 1564409807727.jpg DevotedUnfitIcterinewarbler-size_restricted.gif AlakazamPKMNsprite.gif 075i3db7gmy11.gif Others Notable Victories: Espeon (Pokémon) Espeon's Profile (This was base Alakazam) The Spirit (Care Bears) The Spirit's Profile (This was base Alakazam, Speed Equalized) Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Strange's Profile (7-A versions used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Xatu (Pokémon) Xatu's Profile (Xatu was used for this battle) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Races Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7